Lunar Priestess
by alexag98
Summary: Darkness, all I see is pure darkness that surrounds me ...yet I feel so comfortable in it. Memories that I no longer recall... A fate that I never wanted to begin with... 'Will you kill the one you love because of love' A choice that I have to choose ...


Chapter One Darkness

Why do I feel weightless?...

Why can't I open my eyes?...

Why do I feel so damn tired?...

Who the hell am I?...

With all the strength that I had in my will, I open my heavy eyelids. What I saw was pure darkness that surrounded me, and yet I felt so comfortable in it. I was floating in a middle of darkness, darkness that did not scared me one bit. I look down to my body, and I noticed tha I was wearing a ivy dress that was short in the front and has a tail on the back. In the front there was beautiful white beads that design the dress. My right arm and my left leg had this kind of red string tied around them like they were some kind of bandage. My hair was loose and I have a moon pendant around my cream nick.

Why am I here?...

Then all sudden pictures began to pop out of no where. There were no colors in them,just plain white and black. Pictures filled with the sae little girl and her family enjoying themselves like they was no care to the world. Smiling so brightly. What a loving family I thought. As the pictures began to dissolve and pop in new ones, I noticed that the adorable little girl who has the brightest smile began to grow up into a beautiful young Lady. Her smile was just the same, it still has the warmth feeling and when ever you see that smile, all your doubts and fears just melt away, and it feels like your right in home, a home that is filled with love and security. As I watched the pictures fade away, I felt lonely for some reason. Inside my chest it hurts, and I don't know why. But, it feels so damn good at the same time.

I turn my head to the right and I saw an orange butterfly, and it wings were just so...I don't have any words how to describe how fucking beautiful they were. But, then it began to fly away. As it flew , I ran right after it. My hands reaching it for its light that it produced, a light that is filled with hope.I reach my arm even higher and when I was about to catch it , it vanished from my sight. I turn my head to the left, it was not there. I turn my head to the right and it was not there. So I turned around to see that butterfly, instead I see an handsome boy.

He was wearing dark, blue jeans with tenni-shoes. He wore a white t-shirt that has a number twenty-seven on it and an orange hoddie. His dark chocolate hair was gravity- flying, but there something burning in the middle of his hair including his hands. They look like fire, but it didn't seem to burn him. His eyes were in the shade of orange and I indmentaly felt secure when I saw those beautiful eyes. I had a warm smile on his face, and then something in my chest was beating harder and harder on every second I stare at him.

''Who are you'' I asked the handsome boy.

Instead of replying he reached out his arm. He still wore that smile in his face. Without any hesitation I reached out my arm to grab his hand. As I grabbed a hold of it; he tighten his griped and said to me.

''I am never going to let go of you Haru...''

Haru? Is that my name, but before I could think any farther; a light gulf us both in.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...B eep...

What is that noise I thought. Why the hell does my body hurt so fuckin much?

''Huggggg...'' I said.

''HARU"

"HARU-CHAN"

''STUPID WOMAN"

''EXTREME HARU"

I open my heavy eyelids to see a bunch of people that I didn't know. Fear began to craw into my stomach. Who are these people and how do they know me?!

''W-wwho a-aare yo-ouu p-peeple-ee...? I asked in a nervous voice.

When I asked that question, there face began to fall, and shocked began to show in their face.

''No this can't be possible! Haru-chan you don't remember me? It's me, remember, Kyoko , I'm your best friend remember?'' She said as tears ran down her checks.

Remember? What does she mean by remember?

''I'm s-ssorr-yy ,-buu-uut I-I do-n't an-ny o-off yo-ou p-peep-lee, a-and w-wwhat d-do y-you me-ean b-yy r-rem-member? D-do I-I k-know y-youu?''I asked in a shy tone.

For some reason they just make me so nervous and scarred at the sme time. Where is he when I need him? Where is that handsome guy that I just met minutes ago?

Just then the door banged open, and there he was, my knight in shining armor. Sweat dripped on his handsome face, but I didn't care. As long as I see his loving face , I know that everything is going to be okay.

''I ran as soon as you called me. Is she really awake?!'' He asked the people that were in the room, but he noticed that something was wrong.

''Guys?'' he asked in a worried tone

Then he turned his head toward my direction. My eyes met his chocolate eyes. Without any thought , I got up from my bed and just hugged him tightly. Man his warmth felt so good that all my fears melt away.

''Haru?'' He asked in a surprised tone

I looked up to see his face, and what I saw i those eyes were shock with a little bit of worried in them.

'' I-I d-don't k-know w-why, b-but I-I f-feel s-safe w-when I-I s-see y-your e-eyes. W-who a-are y-you t-to m-me?'' I asked as tears ran down my face.

He just stared at me as if I were joking around with him. He looked up to his friends to see if it really was a joke, but their expression told him that it was no joke at all.

''It seems that Haru lost her memories of all of us, but it seems that she remembers you a little it Tsuna.'' A baby with an Business of fit told him.

''Reborn'' He said

Reborn , why do I have this odd feeling that I know him?

Who knew that my memories where part of the things that I lost in this world off mine. Fate is now catching up to me.

Thank you for reading this new story that I wrote since this is my first FanFiction story ever. Please leave reviews for any comments or advises for me I would appreciate that. I do not own KHR it belongs to it respected owner or else it would be so different . Anyway thank you so much and have a awesome day. Until then :) Oh and I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes:)


End file.
